


Love Is A Losing Game（含彩蛋）

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul





	Love Is A Losing Game（含彩蛋）

*A.B.O.慎入

 

*有彩蛋

 

 

-

 

算了算，已经是几年前的事情。

 

那时还很年轻的文星伊在咖啡店听到那首歌的时候就觉得简直是为自己量身定做的，所以即使是临时换歌，那晚的演出也完全得心应手。

 

歌的名字是她在这首歌里喜欢的一句歌词，“You Suck At Love”，最喜欢的歌词当然是倒数第三句。

 

她握着麦克风在台上嘶吼着，台下疯狂的是全校几乎所有的学生，唯独没有金容仙。

 

即使不是因为这一次演出，文星伊也已经在周边小有名气。乐队主唱，作曲写词，偶尔兼职鼓手，长得还是最受欢迎的小狼狗样。

 

所以那天因此而火的是她歌里唱着的前女友，金容仙。

 

一夜之间就成为众矢之的，金容仙就像歌里讲述的那样，她甩了所有人都得不到的文星伊，让小狼狗跪在台上唱着这个心碎的故事，而台下的少女们无一不跟着心碎。

 

她们想知道金容仙为什么要甩了文星伊，而文星伊比她们更想知道原因。

 

演出视频以病毒式扩散，就算金容仙想视而不见也很难。她躺在床上看了完整的视频，对从文星伊口中唱出的歌词感到好笑。但是不得不承认她的眼神很到位，谁都看得出，她还爱着她。

 

好像还是很难死心，把她骂成渣女的是她，阴魂不散的也还是她。

 

文星伊蹲在楼梯间，鞋底踩灭了半包烟，仰起脸看着从楼梯走上来的金容仙。

 

灯光太暗了，金容仙看不清文星伊红着的眼角，只闻到她浑身从烧烤摊油烟中带回的酒气。

 

黑暗中，小狼狗像怕弄丢了宝贝一样紧紧抱着她，哑着嗓子恳求。

 

“我们复合好不好？”

 

答案好像是不好。

 

或者是金容仙根本就没有回答。

 

总之小狼狗最后进了门，蹲了两个钟的腿麻也算是值得了。

 

金容仙懒得同她讲话，把她晾在一边自顾自的做着自己的事。

 

可文星伊大概天生就是要跟在金容仙身后的，没有金容仙还要像个人一样活下去，她做不到。

 

金容仙转身，文星伊也定住脚。

 

她手上的脏衣篮里还有一件文星伊留在这里被她当做睡衣的衬衫，因为overside可以盖到屁股，所以下身总不再穿其他。

 

“你被甩了是不会去找下一个吗？”

 

她好凶，凶得文星伊在台上的气势被一个眼神就掐灭，然后尊严呢，被按在地上摩擦。

 

如果金容仙乐意，那文星伊也可以无所谓。

 

“我只想要你”

 

她总是说着这句话，发自肺腑的，甚至牵动灌了冷气的胃，又涨红了脸。

 

“所以把我骂成渣女”

 

金容仙奇怪的是她怎么会那么笨，在文星伊听来却成了责怪，她只好再把自己放低一点，好让金容仙不需要那么吃力就可以数落她。

 

“不是……，我，你对我坏一点也没关系，不要分手好不好？”

 

“你到底能不能像个Alpha？”

 

金容仙推开她，又欲擒故纵地抓了一下那一团硬邦邦的东西。

 

小狼狗的脸红瞬间烧到了耳后根，低下头看了看撑起的小帐篷。

 

篮子掉在地上，散落出衣物，和过后被丢下的混在了一起。

 

 

-

 

冬季的早晨，柔软热乎的被窝里足以令人沉睡。

 

纵使是文星伊醒来发现旁边的位置空了，又还是继续睡去，直到房间门被推开又关上。

 

金容仙面不改色的捡着地上的衣服，把不属于自己的挑拣出来丢到床上。

 

“我妈来了，你快点走吧”

 

文星伊反应了好几秒才从被子里探出脑袋。

 

“来了？”

 

“就在外面”

 

金容仙身上穿着文星伊没见过的睡衣，扣子扣到了最顶。

 

“她第一次来肯定会进来房间，你机灵点，看能出去就赶紧出去”

 

虽然没拜访过岳母娘，文星伊知道这种时候打招呼大概会吓到她。

 

她一秒都不敢在床上多待，套上衣服后跳下床提起裤子扣纽扣。

 

金容仙瞥了她一眼，慢悠悠转身走开。

 

这家伙要不要这么紧张，搞得她像是在家里偷男人一样。

 

逃过一劫的文星伊站在楼下抬起头，一，二，三，四，五，然后停住望着那层。

 

直到被按着喇叭的摩托车司机大骂脑子是不是不清醒站在路中间找死啊，她才缩了缩脖子把鼻子埋进金容仙的围巾里吸一口。

 

是她的味道，很香，和在床上的一样。

 

跑出来之后文星伊有点懊恼，因为今天有课，金容仙是不会再让回去的。

 

分手到现在金容仙依旧没有答应复合，甚至好像连要答应的迹象都没有。

 

床倒是上了不少次。

 

文星伊走着走着突然停下，摸出钱包到路边的无人售货机投币，然后弯腰捡起掉出来的小盒子塞进书包里。

 

乐队好久没演出了，有些粉丝在网路上留言问怎么了。

 

吉他手截图发过去问文星伊，得到的回复是最近没有灵感。

 

吉他手无语，这件事也没了下文。

 

金容仙依旧独自一人坐在课室最后一排听课，打着她主意的Alpha全都在周围。

 

太无趣。

 

下课时，金容仙抱着书离开，撞到了不知道什么时候就在门口等的文星伊。

 

小狼狗恨得牙痒痒，又不敢发脾气。

 

她连金容仙为什么要和她分手都不知道，哪敢多问那些家伙算什么。

 

倒是乖乖的先把金容仙手上那些厚重的医学书接过。

 

“又要去看电视？”

 

金容仙连理由都帮文星伊想好了，不然就是明天周六，今晚想晚点睡写歌。

 

写歌需要灵感，有她在才有灵感。

 

但是她居然猜错了。

 

“你好像到发情期了”

 

文星伊说。明明手机里还下了APP计算提醒，语气听起来却是没什么底气的试探。

 

“干你屁事”

 

金容仙眯了眯眼，兀的想起文星伊是唯一标记过她的人。

 

“你是我的Omega”

 

文星伊果然拿出这一点来压制金容仙。

 

这是分手后的第一个发情期，金容仙可以把这种事当做帮个忙。

 

“现在医学很发达，我也买得起抑制剂”

 

分手了还和前任滚床单到底分的什么屁手。

 

金容仙有些火大。

 

小狼狗不知道哪里学来的锲而不舍精神，被冷暴力对待也能乐呵接受。

 

“抑制剂对身体不好”

 

她把金容仙的手揣进兜里。

 

这么冷的天就应该打边炉，然后多做点运动出出汗。

 

“你让我下不了床就对身体很好了？”

 

“…”

 

后来发情期的那几天，小狼狗床上床下都乖得很。

 

金容仙都不明白当时自己为什么不能狠下心。

 

-

 

按道理说，自由恋爱中同意被标记的Omega应该是会接受Alpha的。

 

文星伊有时候会想，自己要是早点出生是不是就不会被拒绝得如此惨烈。

 

她也是后来才知道原因。

 

金容仙的父亲比她母亲小了整整七岁，在她出生前就因生活拮据时常家暴。

 

女儿出生后更加让这个入不敷出的家庭雪上加霜，父亲那时候开始酗酒，金容仙整个童年都是在混乱的家庭中成长的，直到高中时父亲车祸离世。

 

大概是因为这些，金容仙骨子里就缺乏安全感。

 

她想要一个永久的避风港，一个比她在社会走得更深的人，而这些是小一届的年下无论如何都给不了的。

 

何况这个小年下比她想象的还要幼稚得多。

 

她想谈恋爱，不想养一只只会围着她转的小狗。

 

金容仙毕业后顺理成章进了一家大医院当医生，还是学生的文星伊依旧怎么都甩不掉的跟着她。

 

她们都不再提分手那件事，然后各取所需。

 

文星伊还是会在恋爱纪念日制造浪漫惊喜的习惯。

 

金容仙是她的初恋，是她认定过的注定是另一半的人。

 

她还天真的以为，这样的关系是可持续发展的。

 

所有符合条件的Alpha在大学毕业后需要服兵役一年，一年后自由选择退役进入社会或者留在部队担任军官。

 

文星伊自然是选择前一种，作为家里唯一的孩子，巨大家业还在等着她继承。

 

服役期间可以申请一次小假期，文星伊把机会留给了她的恋爱纪念日。

 

她还不知道，金容仙和医院里的一位已婚前辈保持了情人关系。

 

金容仙迷恋他的学识，也迷恋他的好父亲角色。

 

但这不是谁的错，她们本就早已分手。

 

狗血的事情发生后，文星伊把所有留在那里的东西都拿走，但没有带远，一件不剩的躺进了楼下的大垃圾桶。

 

连带着所有的浪漫惊喜都永远停留在那一年，从此之后金容仙再没有任何关于那只笑起来总像个孩子的小狼狗的消息。

 

服役期结束的前一夜，金容仙犹豫着明天要不要和文星伊讲清楚，却没有等到她出现。

 

她好像真的如她所说的。

 

就当她死了。

 

其实那之后没多久，前辈就被发现学术造假挪用公款革职入狱。

 

医院在媒体舆论下不得不正风肃纪。

 

为了重塑形象，半年后的一次大地震，医院组织了一支十个人的队伍到前线支援救助。

 

金容仙是带队组长。

 

-

 

部队负责救援工作，文少校以副总指挥被委派到前线。

 

震后的情况很不乐观，余震依旧不断。

 

金容仙一行人到灾区后第一时间被通知开会。

 

会议很简单，文少校要求所有医生都应以自己的安全为第一，部队会尽可能为每一位医生安排一名兵员。

 

金容仙以为两年不见文星伊的演技突飞猛进，和她交接的时候能够完全和见陌生人一样，直到她在名单上登记时有些歉意地礼貌问：

 

“不好意思，请问金容仙是哪一个容？”

 

晚上轮班休息，医生们在部队指挥小组的帐篷里吃饭。

 

金容仙没有等到文星伊记起她，连同一桌吃饭，她们都没说上一句话。

 

想来这也是金容仙第一次看文星伊穿着黑色军装。

 

那时入伍没多久文星伊给她寄的照片里还是丛林迷彩装。

 

金容仙有些怅然所失。

 

好像曾经围着脚边转的小狼狗突然就走失了，后来再在街上遇见时，它早已忘记了主人甚至被摸头时抗拒地跑开。

 

文星伊往后一躲，避开金容仙去解她军装里衬衫领子的指尖。

 

她不懂这个女人在搞什么。

 

先是要求送她回住宿区，路上听说她失忆又一直问关于过去的事，现在送到了却把她逼到墙边还做这种事。

 

即使是Alpha，在部队里摸爬滚打到今天的位置，这点小诱惑文星伊当然不可能为之所动。

 

她脸色难掩有些厌恶的抓住了金容仙的手放开。

 

“请金医生自重”

 

“文星伊”

 

文少校为突然被直呼其名而感到惊讶也很陌生。

 

在部队里没有人会以名字互称，已经有太久没这样喊过她。

 

金容仙趁着她愣着犹豫的时候解开了扣子拉下。

 

“你不想知道锁骨上刻着的刺青是因为谁吗？”

 

金容仙仰着脸问。

 

这里没有特别照明，月光洒在没被金容仙大卷长发上遮住的脸上，温柔得不像话。

 

文星伊恍神了。

 

记忆却没有倾泄而出。

 

脑补损伤永久性失忆如果单靠见一面就能恢复的话，那世界上会减少多少无能为力的挣扎。

 

“既然失忆了就没必要再知道了”

 

文星伊系上自己的纽扣，整理了一下领子。

 

灾情紧急不容许她在这里聊私人情感。

 

金容仙抓住她侧身而过的手臂，一阵窒息感让她难以呼吸。

 

几年来，是不是爱上文星伊这个问题终于有了清晰答案。

 

“如果我说这是你为了我纹上的呢？”

 

文星伊转过身，仔细打量着金容仙的脸。

 

“哦，那就是我们认识过”

 

她承认金容仙长得确实漂亮，却没有让她心动的感觉。

 

“所以呢？”

 

“你四年前标记了我，现在还没有下一个”

 

文星伊除了瘦了些跟以前没有多少改变。

 

曾经那么爱着她的人难道不会重新爱上吗？

 

“那就去找”

 

文星伊看着她，许久微笑道。

 

“金医生这么优秀的人，应该不难吧”

 

“还是说因为我的失忆让你等了太久？没有告诉你是因为我忘记了你，我也很抱歉”

 

金容仙浑身的力气似乎在一瞬间都被抽走，以至于抓着文星伊的手无力滑下。

 

“你以前很爱我”

 

“但是我现在没有喜欢你”

 

“今晚好好休息，明天早上准时集合”

 

-

 

部队军官每个月都可以回家一次，文星伊很习惯也很满意她的单身生活。

 

只有家中的爸妈成天在替她焦急。

 

本来说好一年服役后就回家继承家业却因为一次行动受伤失忆而改变。

 

医生建议顺着病人的意比较利于恢复，文父只好由着文星伊爱上部队生活不肯回家。

 

但是人生大事总要解决。

 

文父文母每天都在苦恼，文星伊已经快三十了还没有女朋友到底什么时候才能让他们抱上孙子享受老年生活。

 

可所有各种能够介绍的都介绍了，文星伊也很乖的每次都去相亲却没有一次成功。

 

问起来，对方Omega没有一个不满意这位军官Alpha，而文星伊只有一句不合适。

 

但是她怎么都不会想到自己老妈为了抱孙子会做得这么绝，居然直接把她公寓的钥匙给了一位Omega。

 

“合不合适住几天就知道了！”

 

文星伊挂了电话，拎着部队行李包站在门口叹气，考虑着要不还是去酒店住几天算了。

 

刚要转身，门从里面打开。

 

金容仙拿着一袋垃圾，身上还围着厨房围裙，看到站着不进家门的文星伊愣了愣。

 

“金医生…？”

 

文星伊看着这张脸想起了几个月前的相遇。

 

金容仙笑了笑，“好久不见”

 

倒完垃圾回到屋里，看到文星伊在四处晃悠，金容仙突然有些心虚。

 

“干嘛不坐”

 

文星伊回头见金容仙进来便向她伸出手道。

 

“我不知道你和我妈是怎么回事，但是既然来了就这样吧，你把钥匙还给我，我当这事没发生过”

 

“发生了的事怎么能当没发生过？”

 

金容仙苦笑。

 

文星伊看着金容仙眉眼间的悲伤，有了一点点好奇她们过去究竟发生过什么。

 

但是好奇归好奇，她并不想和这个Omega一起生活。

 

“不是，如果我以前做了什么让你误会的事我很抱歉，但是我已经失忆了，别再揪着我不放可以吗？”

 

“不可以，你欠我的一定要你来还”

 

金容仙压抑着心口的闷疼，把冲上泪腺的泪水扼杀。

 

“我欠你什么了”

 

“一辈子”

 

文星伊忍不住笑了一声。

 

自己以前原来那么傻的吗？居然和一个女人说一辈子，这世界哪有一辈子的爱情。

 

“这样吧你想要多少钱，我们算清可以吗？”

 

“文星伊！”

 

刚拿出的支票和笔被扫到了地上，职场得意的文少校讶异地张了张嘴看着这个挑战她底线的女人。

 

“不要变得让我讨厌你”金容仙吐气的那一刻感觉自己随时会垮掉。

 

怎么可能会讨厌…

 

她又撒谎了，再见到文星伊这段短短的时间她到底说了几次谎。

 

“对不起，我骗了你”

 

文星伊刚拿起手里的筷子听到这句话又默默的放了下去。

 

“不是你欠我一辈子，是我欠你的”

 

“我们曾经谈了一年恋爱，但是那一年我一直在伤害你”

 

“现在我把那时你给过我的爱还给你，一年后如果你还是不能接受我，我会离开”

 

“嗯”

 

文星伊算了算，一年她最多也就回来12次，加上一些被外派的任务连12次都不到。

 

一年时间忍忍就过去了。

 

金容仙收拾完晚餐的残羹，看着文星伊一声不吭的拎包上楼，快得像是怕随时被叫住一样。

 

什么时候连文星伊都学会逃避她了呢。

 

“你的衣服我帮你拿去洗晒了”

 

金容仙把叠好的衣服送回文星伊的卧室，文星伊正在换衣服，听见她进去时立刻把脱一半的上衣又拉下去。

 

“谢谢”

 

文星伊脸色不太对的看了一眼床，金容仙了然。

 

“我睡客房”

 

“哦好”文星伊这时才放下心。

 

她可不想和一个不熟的Omega共享一个房间。

 

“因为你来了我的发情期可能会提前”

 

金容仙走时想了想还是觉得提醒文星伊一下比较好。

 

“虽然我有用抑制剂，但是你…别在家里乱发信息素”

 

“抑制剂对身体不好”

 

金容仙愣住，回头似乎又看见了那个总对着她傻乐的少年。

 

文星伊不知道自己说的这句话对金容仙来说是有什么意味，但她个人确实不推崇依赖抑制剂。

 

“我可以帮你…”

 

未完的话语湮没在金容仙贴上的吻中。

彩蛋

挑逗一个长期待在军营的Alpha会什么后果可想而知。

不过金容仙已经做好了准备，在她把行李箱拉进这间房子的时候。

她被顶到了衣柜门上，手臂绕到身前去解着迷彩军裤的皮带。

扣子松落的时候，文星伊的身子明显顿了一下，她空出一只手按住金容仙扯着裤链意欲往下的手指。

金容仙不满的咬住她的耳垂。她的这位小年下什么时候这么懂得克制了吗？

来不及问话下一秒金容仙就被带到了床上，文星伊背过身去解除身上的衣物。

Omega在Alpha前与生俱来的被占有欲让金容仙一时难以注意到文星伊的反常，她乖觉的主动脱衣，等待着她的Alpha。

文星伊倾身压倒金容仙，拳头撑在了枕头上。

湿吻点燃了火热的气氛，感觉快要差不多的时候，金容仙突然听见身上人问了一句，“你有套吗？”

“没”

她怎么可能会有这种东西。

“好吧，等我一下”

文星伊翻了个身下床从包里找出皮夹倒出一个方形小袋子再次回到床上。

金容仙自然的把她手上的东西接过，撕开拿出透明小圈。

Alpha半跪着，比起几年前尚有些年幼，几年的军营生活似乎让小家伙强壮了不少，此刻就像一头趾高气扬随时准备进攻的小兽。

金容仙握住，牵引着文星伊挺入。

“嗯…”

即使记忆消失了身体的本能还在，文星伊很快就找到了过去的姿势的撞击的位置。

金容仙配合着慢慢动起来，努力裹紧，内壁被磨得酸软，仰着的脖颈侧全是根根分明的青筋。

文星伊一把托起她的娇臀，金容仙双腿主动缠上她的细腰，这个姿势被进入得更深，Omega带着鼻音小声地呻吟起来。

文星伊低头亲着怀里的女人，小幅度地撞着花穴，慢慢地弓起精壮的腰往下吻着直到咬住发硬的乳头。

“哈…”金容仙忍不住往上挺把自己送入文星伊的口中，让自己另一边的乳肉在她的掌心中变换着形状。

渐渐的受到的刺激好像减轻了一些，金容仙稍稍缓过神来，发现文星伊的眼神只盯着她们交合那处看。

“别看了”金容仙吃力的抬起手去遮住她的眼。

“唔…”Alpha应了一声却把她的双手捏在手里拉开，看得更加认真了。

小家伙在金容仙的体内进进出出，每次插入时都会带着花瓣往蜜穴里裹，随着挤开层层暖肉顶在娇嫩的深处都会引起Omega的一声唔咽，而抽出的时候又会被内壁紧缩着包裹住吮吸。

Omega的小穴和Alpha的硬挺就这样毫无间隙地互相抚慰，看着流出的滑液将整根打湿泛着晶莹的光泽，Alpha腰部不禁挺动得更快了，换来金容仙无声的抵抗。

“哈…啊…”

文星伊再用力往上一顶，金容仙就说不出话了，因为顶端已经抵到了体内最深最柔软的地方。

Omega感觉硬挺在体内又涨了一圈，她紧绷着身体承受着文星伊深深的进入，被顶着身体最脆弱敏感的地方微微颤抖着。

金容仙的手往下胡乱摸索着找到了文星伊正揉捏着自己乳肉的手背，难耐地捏着她的手指。

在Alpha不懈的努力下，Omega终于迎來前所未有的快感。

她仰起身体抱住文星伊埋进她的怀里，腹部因高潮抽搐着，夹紧双腿将文星伊绞在体内。

文星伊只感觉花穴里再次涌出一大波温热液体浇在了她的顶端上，禁锢住金容仙的腰，小心翼翼的研磨变成了快速的抽送，终于射了出来。

Alpha的液体隔着套子狠狠冲击到内里，金容仙迎合上去，感受着肉体的直接碰撞。

她们一晚上做了数不清的次数，直到金容仙筋疲力尽被文星伊抱出浴室才罢休。

“我本来约了纹身师，打算把这个刺青洗掉”，文星伊的头靠在金容仙的胸上说道。

金容仙累得眼睛都睁不开，只是温柔地揉着年下的耳朵表示她还没睡过去。

“现在，你要和我讲讲我们的故事吗？”

 

THE END

 

 

\---------------------------------------------

挑逗一个长期待在军营的Alpha会什么后果可想而知。

不过金容仙已经做好了准备，在她把行李箱拉进这间房子的时候。

她被顶到了衣柜门上，手臂绕到身前去解着迷彩军裤的皮带。

扣子松落的时候，文星伊的身子明显顿了一下，她空出一只手按住金容仙扯着裤链意欲往下的手指。

金容仙不满的咬住她的耳垂。她的这位小年下什么时候这么懂得克制了吗？

来不及问话下一秒金容仙就被带到了床上，文星伊背过身去解除身上的衣物。

Omega在Alpha前与生俱来的被占有欲让金容仙一时难以注意到文星伊的反常，她乖觉的主动脱衣，等待着她的Alpha。

文星伊倾身压倒金容仙，拳头撑在了枕头上。

湿吻点燃了火热的气氛，感觉快要差不多的时候，金容仙突然听见身上人问了一句，“你有套吗？”

“没”

她怎么可能会有这种东西。

“好吧，等我一下”

文星伊翻了个身下床从包里找出皮夹倒出一个方形小袋子再次回到床上。

金容仙自然的把她手上的东西接过，撕开拿出透明小圈。

Alpha半跪着，比起几年前尚有些年幼，几年的军营生活似乎让小家伙强壮了不少，此刻就像一头趾高气扬随时准备进攻的小兽。

金容仙握住，牵引着文星伊挺入。

“嗯…”

即使记忆消失了身体的本能还在，文星伊很快就找到了过去的姿势的撞击的位置。

金容仙配合着慢慢动起来，努力裹紧，内壁被磨得酸软，仰着的脖颈侧全是根根分明的青筋。

文星伊一把托起她的娇臀，金容仙双腿主动缠上她的细腰，这个姿势被进入得更深，Omega带着鼻音小声地呻吟起来。

文星伊低头亲着怀里的女人，小幅度地撞着花穴，慢慢地弓起精壮的腰往下吻着直到咬住发硬的乳头。

“哈…”金容仙忍不住往上挺把自己送入文星伊的口中，让自己另一边的乳肉在她的掌心中变换着形状。

渐渐的受到的刺激好像减轻了一些，金容仙稍稍缓过神来，发现文星伊的眼神只盯着她们交合那处看。

“别看了”金容仙吃力的抬起手去遮住她的眼。

“唔…”Alpha应了一声却把她的双手捏在手里拉开，看得更加认真了。

小家伙在金容仙的体内进进出出，每次插入时都会带着花瓣往蜜穴里裹，随着挤开层层暖肉顶在娇嫩的深处都会引起Omega的一声唔咽，而抽出的时候又会被内壁紧缩着包裹住吮吸。

Omega的小穴和Alpha的硬挺就这样毫无间隙地互相抚慰，看着流出的滑液将整根打湿泛着晶莹的光泽，Alpha腰部不禁挺动得更快了，换来金容仙无声的抵抗。

“哈…啊…”

文星伊再用力往上一顶，金容仙就说不出话了，因为顶端已经抵到了体内最深最柔软的地方。

Omega感觉硬挺在体内又涨了一圈，她紧绷着身体承受着文星伊深深的进入，被顶着身体最脆弱敏感的地方微微颤抖着。

金容仙的手往下胡乱摸索着找到了文星伊正揉捏着自己乳肉的手背，难耐地捏着她的手指。

在Alpha不懈的努力下，Omega终于迎來前所未有的快感。

她仰起身体抱住文星伊埋进她的怀里，腹部因高潮抽搐着，夹紧双腿将文星伊绞在体内。

文星伊只感觉花穴里再次涌出一大波温热液体浇在了她的顶端上，禁锢住金容仙的腰，小心翼翼的研磨变成了快速的抽送，终于射了出来。

Alpha的液体隔着套子狠狠冲击到内里，金容仙迎合上去，感受着肉体的直接碰撞。

她们一晚上做了数不清的次数，直到金容仙筋疲力尽被文星伊抱出浴室才罢休。

“我本来约了纹身师，打算把这个刺青洗掉”，文星伊的头靠在金容仙的胸上说道。

金容仙累得眼睛都睁不开，只是温柔地揉着年下的耳朵表示她还没睡过去。

“现在，你要和我讲讲我们的故事吗？”


End file.
